warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brackenfur
Brackenfur is a golden-brown tabby tom. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Brackenkit does not appear by name, but he and his sibling, Cinderpaw were kitnapped by Clawface, and later rescued by Firepaw, Graypaw, Yellowfang, Whitestorm's patrol, and a handful of ShadowClan cats. Fire and Ice :Brackenkit was apprenticed under the name of Brackenpaw to Graystripe. He toured the territory and went on a hunting patrol, where his mentor nearly drowned after breaking through thin ice. After that, Brackenpaw's training was left neglected as Graystripe left camp secretly to meet the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream, forcing Fireheart to train him. During a patrol of the ShadowClan border, Brackenpaw found bones covered with a scent that was mistaken for ShadowClan's, and was actually Brokenstar's. Near they end of the book, Brackenpaw prevented Tigerclaw's patrol from mistakenly attacking ShadowClan in revenge, and brought it back to ThunderClan. Forest of Secrets :Brackenpaw trains with Fireheart more than he trains with Graystripe, as he is still meeting Silverstream. He was sent back to the ThunderClan camp to fetch Yellowfang, to help Silverstream, Graystripes mate, when she was having her kits. He also becomes a warrior later in this book. Rising Storm A Dangerous Path :Brackenfur tells Fireheart something is wrong with Speckletail's kit Snowkit, and he wanted to mentor him. Snowkit is deaf, so he cannot mentor him. He is given Tawnypaw to mentor instead. The Darkest Hour : When Firestar became suspicious of Darkstripe, Brackenfur was asked to tail him. Brackenfur did his best, but once, Darkstripe slipped away to meet the ShadowClan deputy, and poisoned Sorrelkit. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest In the New Prophecy Midnight He is mentor to Whitepaw. Moonrise Dawn :When Graystripe is captured, Brackenfur takes some of his deputy duties, along with other senior warriors. Starlight Twilight :Sorreltail is now his mate, and she moves to the nursery in preparation for birth while Brackenfur continues his warrior duties. Then, the badgers attack. Brackenfur does his best to defend the nursery, but soon, Sorreltail starts to have her kits. Cinderpelt goes in to help her, but a badger breaks in and kills her. Afterwards, Brackenfur goes in and comforts his mate. Sunset :Firestar considers Brackenfur for deputy before Leafpool tells him about her dream where Brambleclaw (in the form of bramble claws) is protecting the Clan from danger. Brackenfur says that Brambleclaw will be a great deputy when cats are not pleased at first. In the Power of Three The Sight :After Hollypaw told Firestar that she didn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore, Hollypaw was given Brackenfur as her mentor. Dark River Outcast :Brackenfur breaks up Ashfur and Lionpaw's training session, which had turned into a real warriors battle, and is shocked at how Ashfur treated Lionpaw. Family Members Mother: Frostfur Sister: Cinderpelt Half-Brother: Thornclaw Half-Sister: Brightheart Mate: Sorreltail Daughters: Cinderpaw :Poppypaw :Honeypaw Son: Molepaw Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters